The World Resists
by Demon Of The Rising Dark
Summary: The world has been brought to its knees. So many lie dead, there was no mercy or pity. It took them little over a week to subdue most of the world. The enemy is strong and in great numbers. But whilst we few survive, the Earth shall resist. Until it dies.
1. It begins

Things like this have been done before but I really wanted to do this. A bit of a slow first chapter.

sorry about that. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

October the 14th 2007 I remember that day well. To well actually, I have nightmares about that day. I don't think there's anyone alive that doesn't though. What happened will be remembered with fear and horror, a great evil that will rival the events at Hiroshima, the events of World War Two and possibly even the Holocaust. That was the day, when everything changed.

* * *

I got off the bus quickly, not wanting to stay with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol a minute longer than necessary. I looked around; the streets of Stockport were busy. Thriving with life, people smoking, walking children, eating food. All the normal things you'd expect. I breathed in deeply, to get rid off the stench from the bus. 

I walked along a crowded street, avoiding the uncaring side walkers. I just turned sixteen and a few weeks ago I'd finished my exams. I was done with school for now. I wont lie and say I wasn't worried about the results but I was quietly confident. Looking to the side I saw a big shop window. A figure was staring at me. I smiled realizing it was me.

I looked at myself; I'm about average height for my age. My dirty blonde hair was gelled into an unruly mess of spikes. My skin is quite pale, that's what you get in England though.

I looked at my face, my bright blue eyes staring back at me. My Dad says I'm built like a rugby player, which isn't completely wrong. I have broad shoulders but I'm not made of muscle. I'm actually a little overweight; it's just that it doesn't show much with my height and width. So there you go, I'm not gods gift to women, and I've never thought I was.

I moved away from the window to avoid more of my self-monologue. I noticed a lot of people were crowded around a T.V shops window. I moved closer. That's another thing about me, I hate not knowing what's going on. As I moved closer I heard a voice rising above the murmur of the crowd. They must have set up speakers or something.

" Greetings people of the world. I am the Director of Itex. Does that name sound familiar? It should. Itex most likely touches every aspect of your lives. The companies you work for probably work for Itex. Your technologies were most likely made by Itex. Your Governments are hand in hand with Itex." It was a strong female voice speaking. It sounded like a rally.

Come to think of it I had heard of Itex not from any of those things but on a website. It was some guy's crackpot blog. He claimed to be a mutant made by Itex or something. He claims that Itex want to take over the world. My friend showed me that. I told him it was a load of bull.

" The world is dying. Pollution is destroying all things good in the world. But it is not just gas pollution. It is humans as well. You are all imperfect. You are disgusting. You are weak. Your morals are weak. You have little intelligence. And in the new world I have envisioned only the strong and smart will survive. So all of _you_ have no place in my new world."

Ok so maybe this guy's crackpot blog was right. What the hell was she talking about though? How was she going to kill all the weak people in the world? It's impossible. Anyway the army and the governments would stop her if she tried. Wouldn't they?

Everyone was getting edgy around me. This had to be a hoax of some sort. I walked away from the scene. I walked around a corner to see a large group of soldiers standing at attention. They were wearing a grey urban camouflage. Ok I'm getting a really bad feeling about this. There must have been about fifty of them. Oddly they all had blank expressions on their faces. At the head of the group was a man in the same uniform but he looked normal, he was smoking a cigarette.

No one seemed to be bothered by them, maybe they were practice marching. I walked a little closer and picked a newspaper off of a stall. Pretending to read it I listened to see if the man was saying anything. He picked up a radio.

" So this city has been slated for destruction? Ok as long as these men you gave me are up to it. Damn Gene-Soldiers they don't have minds of their own. No I'm not questioning the Director its just…. Oh Erasers and Hunters? Yes I'm not a simpleton. Kill anyone we see. Its not rocket science."

I froze; the city was going to be destroyed?

He carried on. " Just the people in our area, yes I know. What about the other parts of the city? You're going to bombard them? Uh huh. What about Nukes? No I guess this place isn't worth it. Ok so at 18:00 hours." He put the radio down and looked at his watch.

I looked at my watch, it was 17:58. My breath caught in my throat. I threw the paper to the floor and walked away as fast as I could. Suddenly I heard an engine roar. I looked up to see a pair of jets fly overhead. I followed their path until they disappeared into the sky. I then heard a loud bang that steadily got louder.

At the point the planes disappeared there was a bright orange flash and then a big cloud of dust and debris flew into the air. They'd started. People were pointing and screaming. Suddenly the sound of marching invaded my ears.

Without thinking I ran as fast as I could. I heard a sharp yell and then a volley of gunshots. This was followed by screams. I turned around slightly to see what was happening.

The pavement was littered with dead bodies and the bodies of the dying. One of the soldiers was holding a long tube, he brought it up to his shoulder. I started running again, people were in panic and running in all directions.

There was a deafening explosion coming from my right. The building there had a large gaping hole in it. Rubble was falling freely. The building seemed to groan. This was followed by loud cracks, a large section of the building slowly toppled to the side. It appeared to move in slow motion. People beneath it were frozen by fear.

I turned away from the travesty. I really didn't want to see what happened. I heard a final crash and everything was silent for a moment. Then shouting and screaming filled the silence.

I carried on running, but I couldn't go on for much longer. I can sprint but I wasn't built for running. I really needed to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

I've been on the run for hours, hiding in alleys anywhere I can. I'm so tired, I cant run for much longer. The soldiers have been systematically working their way through streets killing everyone. It makes you wonder. Where the hell is our army! I have no idea how they haven't found me. I look at my watch its 21:00. 

It's starting to get dark. Houses have been broken into and blood is staining the streets. I looked around, there was a house with its door open and a body in the doorway. If they've been in this house they probably wont be going back.

I carefully stepped over the body. I picked up a bit of info on the soldiers as well. It seems that a few normal people lead a group of about fifty men or what seem to be called Gene-Soldiers. The Gene-Soldiers don't have minds of their own and just do as their told.

I walked into the house slowly. The lights were off. I walked in to the kitchen. I heard a clanging noise. I turned around swiftly. Behind me was a man; he was wearing the grey uniform of the soldiers. He had an armful of silverware. Probably looting it. I assume then he's a normal man. His rifle was on the table beside me. He knew this as well. Before he could move I grabbed the rifle and brought the butt up to my shoulder.

I'd fired a gun before, when I went clay pigeon shooting. I pulled the trigger back and braced myself. The gun kicked back in my grasp, smashing against my shoulder. The man's head snapped backwards, a spray of blood leaving his skull. He slumped to the floor and the silverware came crashing down.

I looked down at what I'd done. Suddenly I felt weak and was shivering. I threw up on the floor. I walked into a different room. I'd killed someone; I couldn't believe I'd pulled the trigger. But he would have killed me. A thought came into my head.

I forced myself to walk over to his body. I rummaged through pockets for anything useful. He had a knife and a ration pack. It was better than nothing I guess. Still shivering I walked upstairs. I sat down in a hallway; there was a broken window there so I could see anything coming.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there; I'd eaten the ration pack though. Then I heard voices. 

" Do you know when the Erasers are coming?" A male voice asked

" We _are _the Erasers" Another voice said, a sweet musical voice. I could practically hear his smile.

Then I heard a low growl, then barks and louder growls. It sounded like they were releasing a pack of wolves.

Then a loud rough voice rose up. "The hunts on boys!"

More loud roars and howls came from the darkness. I hid in the house. Trying to block out the baying and howls from what sounded like the hounds of hell

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me please. 5 reviews and I'll update 


	2. Howls in the night

Sorry for the wait, I got like 36 hits but 8 reviews. Not bad,I dont know why I got so few hits though. Oh well. I dont really like this chapter, it was annoying towrite, also sorry for the crappy ending of the chapter, not much happens. sorry.

Before someone asks, no the flock probably wont play a part, they'll be mentioned and maybe added in at the end of the story. They live in U.S not UK

Winged Kunai: Sorry but I've got 3 fics on the go and school starts in a day, I want to finish 2 ofmy fics forst so it might be a while. I'll post a preview chapter soon though that'll explain the ending. Sorry

I hope its not as bad as I think it is. R&R please they make me happy

* * *

I put the knife in to its sheath and worked my belt into the hoop. I was leaning against the wall, the window above me. Trying to keep my breathing at a normal pace. It wasn't working. I was almost panting. I could still hear the creatures outside, their howls, and the screams of their victims. All these sounds rang out through the night. 

I was shaking with fear. Oh crap my family! I hadn't even thought about them. Maybe they survived somehow. I heard another howl, my hope was dashed away in an instant. Nothing could survive this. Then I did something I don't do very much. I cried. I cried silently for my family and for myself, there was no hope.

I don't think I'm going to survive this but I'm not going to lie back let them kill me. More howls, I freeze at the sound. It was from close by. I lifted my head slightly to look out of the window. Some of the streetlights were still on; in the dim yellow light I could see a dark figure walking through the haze.

It was slightly hunched and was almost sneaking. As it got closer I could see it more clearly. It's walked like a person but its bare arms were covered in dark brown fur, its red eyes glowed in the dim light. Its face was elongated, a snout filled with dagger like teeth. The word werewolf sprung to mind. No, this was something more real.

I tried to stifle a shout; I felt the cry rise up from my throat. I held it down but instead it came out as a whimper. The creature stopped in its tracks. Its gaze shifted to my window. I pulled my head down as fast as I could. I don't think it saw me. I held my breath; in this even more extreme silence I could hear gunshots and explosions in the far distance.

I heard soft footsteps coming from down stairs. It's found me. I stood up and slowly stepped toward the stairs. The golden glow of the lamps outside made everything look eerie. I looked down the stairs to see a pair of red eyes looking up at me.

One of the lamps outside went out, the house was bathed in darkness. Oh crap, oh crap. I'm dead. I stumbled backwards in fear awaiting the final blow, the second of pain and then nothing. But it didn't come.

The lights outside flickered back on. The golden light returned. I composed myself and looked back down the stairs. There was nothing there. I let out a sigh of relief. I must have been imagining it, my fear took control, or maybe it was a trick of the light.

I laughed weakly at my own stupidity. A vile stench assaulted my nostrils, ending my laughter. It was hot and rank, smelling like off meat. I twirled around; there was nothing there. I'm losing the plot here. I smiled again, trying to reassure myself.

" What's so funny?" A rough voice said from behind me. I froze, my breath caught in my throat. I slowly turned my head. It was the thing. I think those guys had called them Erasers. I gulped; the name itself suggested something bad.

It took me a moment to realise that the rifle was slung around my shoulder. I carefully wrapped my hands around it and rested my finger on the trigger. I brought my arms around and aimed the gun at the creature. It seemed to smile a toothy grin.

In the blink of an eye it had grabbed the gun and tore it from my grip. I pulled up my fists. It smiled again. It formed its paw into a fist and swung it at me, as the fist touched me, I rolled with it, forcing myself back. If a normal person had done that, I wouldn't have felt a thing but even with such light contact it made me gasp for air.

I fell to the floor gasping. The Eraser leapt on me pinning me to the floor. It started laughing. My hand gripped the handle of the small knife on my belt. Quickly I tore it from its sheath and plunged it into the Erasers chest. It howled in pain and rage. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

It got off me and stumbled back. It was touching the wound in its chest gingerly. Suddenly fury showed on its face. I looked side to side in desperation, seeing the rifle I reached for it. I aimed in its general direction, and fired. The shot echoed in the empty building.

I realized I'd shut my eyes. Opening them I saw what I'd done. The Eraser was still standing. Damn it! He snarled and tried to take a step forward, he yelled in pain as he did. I looked down at his legs; in his left knee there was a large red mark that was blossoming outwards. Oh shit, that's wasn't going to kill it, just piss it off.

The Eraser stumbled backwards, its foot touching the top of the stairs, it growled at me, staring daggers. But took another step back. It toppled backwards, down the stairs. There was a crashing sound and a roar as it fell down and then a sickening crack. Silence. I breathed out as I heard that. I'm pretty sure it's dead now.

I stood up shakily and staggered to the stairs, sure enough the Eraser was a mound on the bottom of the steps, its neck at an impossible angle. I sighed. I should have been disgusted at what I'd done but I had to do it, that thing was going to kill me. It would have done much worse without a second thought.

I picked up the discarded knife and wiped the blood off on my shirt. I'm only doing what's necessary to survive.

* * *

I practically jumped down the stairs, if any more Erasers heard that, they'd be here soon. I really doubted I could fight more of them, considering it was only luck that let me kill _one_ of them. I ran outside, checking my watch I saw it's was early morning. About 03:00. God I was sitting in that building for hours. I started running my way through the deserted streets.

I think I said this; I'm not built for running. I ran for about ten minutes before I felt the need to stop. Panting, I leant against a broken wall. My breathing slowed and I looked at my surroundings. The whole area was filled with ruined buildings, it looked as if the place had been bombed. I was leaning on the remains of a house.

My throat was dry and my lips cracked. You'd think I'd have been smart enough to grab a bottle of water or something when I was at that house. But no. Stupid old me has to die of thirst. I swallowed loudly. Something behind me coughed. I gripped the rifle and pressed myself up against the wall behind me. I slid along the wall to a large hole.

I peeked around the side; inside it was dark only a little light coming from street lamps. Destroyed furniture littered the floor, there was a dark shape huddled into the corner. I slid a clip into the rifle. The click resounded in the night. I jumped out from the wall and ran over to the thing in the corner. I kept my rifle pointed at it. It seemed to whimper.

My eyes started to adjust to the light. The shape was a small girl. About six I guess. I could see her blonde hair even in the darkness. She looked up at me with large frightened brown eyes. I realized what I was doing. I lowered the gun swiftly. Kneeling down I put my hand on her shoulder, she shrunk away.

" Its ok, I wont hurt you." I said softly. She looked at and I smiled warmly.

" What's your name?" I asked her. She shook her head. A howl from not to far away broke this warm family moment. A look of horror passed across her face, her eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn't difficult to imagine what had happened and why she was alone.

I grabbed her hand. " Come on we need to go." I said swiftly. She shook her head fiercely again. I groaned and tried to pull her. She started crying loudly. I heard more howls, they were closer now, and the girl heard them to. She fell silent and looked up at me. I hurriedly scooped her up in my arms and pelted out through the hole in the wall.

God she was heavy. I ran, still not completely recovered from my last run. Jesus this was tedious. She wasn't crying any more and had her head buried in my shoulder. I was sprinting, I knew the Erasers had found us, they were probably right behind me. Sure enough I could hear, howls and baying. The sounds of immanent doom.

* * *

sucky ending sorry. 12 reviews and I'll update, well as soon as i can, I have 2 other fics on the go and school in a day. so thats 4 more reviews not to much is it? 


	3. End of days

I know this has been a long time coming. I wont explain all ym excuses, but this will probably ebt he only fic I'm updating for a while as after MR4 I dont think i can stand to write an MR central fic. I have 2 weeks off school so I will update as soon as I can. I would love feedback on this chapter as well please, its longer than the others.

I hope you like. DotRD

My breath was coming in short pants; I couldn't run for much longer, my muscles were burning for oxygen

My breath was coming in short pants; I couldn't run for much longer, my muscles were burning for oxygen. If I didn't stop I would collapse anyway. But I couldn't stop. Not with the hounds of hell at my heels, and a small girl in my arms. Part of me regretted taking her with me, that part was almost immediately silenced by my conscience. I kept thinking that if I stopped and hid quickly we'd be ok, but then surely the "Erasers" would find us anyway.

It turned out that I didn't have to think about it for much longer, my foot snagged on a rock, everything seemed to move slowly, I could see the grey ash ridden floor rushing up towards me, I span round so my back would hit the floor instead of my face, and that way I wouldn't land on the girl. Who was now sobbing into my shoulder. The jagged stones dug into my back, making me gasp and the force of the fall blew the air out of my lungs. The girl rolled out of my arms, and I desperately tried to get a breath in. In my rush I inhaled a large amount of ash.

I began to hack and cough onto the floor. My eyes were watering, and I twisted my head around, struggling to see through the mist of tears I looked for the girl. I couldn't see her anywhere, I tried to call out but it just came out as a dry cough. I slumped onto my back, staring at the sky above me, strings of smoke were floating around, I looked down into the horizon, flames licked the once blue sky. I let out a croaking sob, it had been two days and I was already breaking down. I wiped my eyes, looking at the grime that now covered my hands. How could so much happen in so little time?

I looked past a ruined shell of a house and say dark figures approach, I gulped loudly. They walked with purpose towards me. I didn't try to move, there didn't seem to be any point. I could now make out the fur, and elongated snouts of the wolf creatures. The one at the head of the group pulled out a long black pistol as he got closer.

They say that when you near your death you see your life flash before your eyes, but unfortunately I wasn't granted such a small mercy, I had to endure the thing walking towards me, its yellow eyes blazing, the blood glistening on its gnarled talons. He, as I assumed he was in fact male, stopped a few feet away from me, pointing the muzzle of the gun at my face.

"You led us on quite a chase kid, but you cant outrun wolves" he said with a grim snarl.

I tensed up as I awaited my own death, it was so quiet, I could hear the erasers breathing, and my own heartbeat, the sound of the wind whistling through the ruins of the city. The still was splintered by loud crack, I winced, shutting my eyes tight. More loud cracks followed. I dared to open my eyes. An elderly man was looking down at me, he looked about 50 years old. A light grey beard covered the lower half of his face. But his watery blue eyes seemed warm and friendly.

" This ones alive!" he called to someone. He offered his hand, I took it and he helped me up. I looked down at my feet, my attackers bodies littered the floor. I turned around again to see a group of about 20, assorted men and women, all wore ragged clothing and held weapons in their filthy hands. I heard another mans voice coming from my left.

" Look what I found" He said. In his arms was the young blonde girl. I looked at her in amazement. She was a good hider. The man was smiling grimly as the girl clung to him. His eyes landed on me and then to the older man beside me.

" So Jonah, what do we have here?" He said indicating me. "What's your name?"

I was about to answer but was cut short by one of the supposedly dead bodies howling. We all flinched, there was a moment of deathly silence and then more answering howls cut through the air. The man called Jonah grabbed my shoulder.

" Hold on to that thought" he said and led me with him. We began walking at a fast pace, I had no idea where we were heading but it was sure as hell safer with the group than on my own.

We eventually arrived in a square; some of the buildings were still ablaze, the scent of smoke and charred corpses hung in the air. It took all my will not to retch. Jonah led to me to a largely unscathed pub, the only visible damage on the outside was the gaping hole where the door had once been. I stepped inside and saw that the damage was worse in here, the bar was destroyed, turned to splinters, there was a strong smell of alcohol permeating the air. I noticed that there were several large dark red patches on the floor. I didn't need tot think about what they were.

It was odd how seeing this made me think about how people lives were being affected. How these "attackers" had destroyed the livelihood of some poor soul who had done nothing to deserve this. I sighed, its not like fretting about things already passed would make a difference.

There was a man huddled in a corner, he was rocking backwards and forth, his palid skin was shining with sweat and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He was grasping something in his hand; he opened his palm and brought it closer to his face. I could see that it was a small silver cross. He kissed it and I could hear him muttering faintly.

" Oh lord in heaven, forgive us from our sins, for this is truly the end of days, cleanse us all in your holy name and forgive us in the next world."

I stood there looking at him awkwardly. A woman walked up next to me. He face may have once been pretty but it was now scarred and burnt, but yet she still smiled with kindness.

" Don't worry about him, he was caught in the middle of one of the bombs, somehow wandered his way over to us, it's a miracle he survived. But unfortunately his mind wasn't in as good shape as his body."

I raised an eyebrow at her frankness but she had already moved on, helping to see up a barricade at all the entrances. I began to wonder how many people were here.

Upon further observation I could see that there were even more people inside the pub than I'd realized, from a rough head count there were about 30 people, all armed. I walked over to Jonah who was cleaning a sniper rifle with a cloth.

" Where did you get all these weapons?" I asked

He didn't look up from cleaning his gun " Some we took from the dead soldiers, we also got some form the police station."

" What about yours? That doesn't look like the kinda thing police would have"

He looked up and grinned" This is mine, I've had it for years, got my marksman pins in the army and got a taste for the scope." He detached the scope and handed it to me.

" Even when everything seems screwed up, I can always see the truth through my scope" He said fondly, gently taking it back.

" You might want to get some rest, " he said kindly, I nodded as he pointed at an empty room. I went in and lay down staring at the ceiling. My eyes slowly shut form exhaustion.

I woke to the sound of screaming. I sat up with a jolt; it was still light outside, the dust motes in the air were clear in the golden glow. I heard a series of gunshots, standing up I walked into the front of the pub. Jonah stepped out in front of me. He passed me a rifle. He looked worried.

" We're being attacked," he said hurriedly. I gulped and nodded.

In front of each window, there was a make shift barricade, there was an even bigger one in front of the gap in the wall. He crouched down next to it and let his gun rest on the defence, I followed suit, as had everyone else. I stared into the square but I couldn't see anyone at least not anyone alive. Gradually I began to hear a marching sound, lots of boots stepping in synchronization.

I saw the soldiers as they turned the corner, wearing urban camouflage. They moved like robots, except for the few who seemed to be the leaders, the only ones with an able mind. Maybe they were robots, or zombies. Not that it mattered as they were all heavily armed.

" Make every shot count kid, we don't have enough ammo for a prolonged siege" Jonah said plainly. I didn't answer but aimed the sights at a target.

I brought my eye level with the iron sights, I slowly and carefully brought the catch back, I realized that no one had begun firing yet, they were all waiting until they could make a definite hit. I took several slow deep breaths, remembering what I'd been taught when clay pigeon shooting and hunting. As I expected my aim had wandered, I readjusted and repeated. I smiled lightly as my aim stayed true; I took one last gulp of air and held my breath. I lightly squeezed the trigger.

The rifle bucked in my grip, smashing into my shoulder, it hurt but my shot had been true. One of the soldier's heads exploded in a cloud of red mist. I winced in disgust.

" It gets easier" I looked at Jonah as he fired. " Just try not to think about them as people, they're just targets" I nodded and fired again. He whistled in approval.

" Quite an eye you have there" By now everyone was firing, the soldiers had begun to return fire, but still they marched into a hail of bullets. It was like they didn't care, or couldn't stop themselves. A bullet hit the barricade near my face, throwing splinters into my cheek. I gritted my teeth and tried to stop my hands from shaking. I felt like I was going to pass out, it was way too much to handle.

I looked around briefly, I saw a man's head crack backwards as a bullet entered his skull; a women lay on the floor with bullet holes riddling her chest. I actually wretched that time, I felt a hotline of pain pass my shoulder. I cried out in pain and dropped my weapon; it fell to the floor with a clatter. More people dropped like flies around me. Jonah pulled a small round object from his belt and threw it out into the street. It was followed a few seconds later by a large explosion.

He pulled out a small bottle as well, shaking a handful of painkillers into his palm and passed them to me. I swallowed them without question. I felt dizzy and everything had gone quiet, I thought I was passing out, but then more gunshots came from our side. But yet none were returned by the enemy. I looked at Jonah who brow was crumpled with puzzlement.

" Did we beat them?" I asked weakly.

He nodded slowly. " I can't see anymore of them" At that point a flapping noise filled the air, like a flock of birds flying overhead. I sat up and looked into the street, than I looked up. What I saw shook my very bones.

What looked like giant winged shadows descended from the sky. There were about 12 of them. They landed silently and I could see them clearly.

They looked human apart form their luminous white wings. Each being had a wingspan of about 12 feet and they stood at about 7 foot. Their skin had an almost golden glow to it, most were male and all had long flowing white hair. They wore black and silver plate armour, almost like that of a knight, with heir heads bare. They were all unarmed and their bright eyes were fixed on our position. They had an ethereal beauty but at the same time they seemed deadly. The armour was crafted to give the appearance of strong muscles. They were simultaneously beautiful and terrifying to behold. If anything on earth could be called it, these were indeed angels

I noticed something strange; in the air there was a lovely melody, like a church choir, beautiful voices singing out. I looked at these "angels" some had what appeared to be mesh speakers covering the bottom half of their faces, it was part of their armour and seemed to be fused to the skin. They were singing. It was a tempting noise, I wanted to stand up and embrace one of these heavenly beings. But paranoia brought on by the last few days held me in place.

I turned to the other survivors; around half of them lay dead on the floor. A good 10 or so people had stood up, entranced by the music and the angels, they began to walk towards them. At the front of this group was the man I'd seen praying. He walked with purpose, a delighted grin across his face. He walked up to one of the angels with the speakers on. It cupped his face in its black gauntlets. Tears flowed down his face; many of the other angels were embracing the people.

In a swift movement, the angel twisted his neck to the side, there was sickening crack and his body fell to the ground. The other people who had gone to meet the angels followed him and fell, killed in an instant. The rest of us were in utter shock, none of us dared to move. I almost jumped out of my skin as someone fired a shot, but it was to no avail as it just glanced off the armour. The sweet music was abruptly replaced by a high-pitched screeching that made me cover my ears. I howled in pain, it felt like my eardrums were bursting.

The angels charged into the pub, leaping with ease over the makeshift barricades. Jonah had torn out a knife, in a flash he had plunged it into the neck of an angel, blood seeped from its mouth as it tumbled backwards, the next angel swiftly grabbed Jonahs arm and broke it mercilessly. It hissed at him in anger. The abnormally tall figure picked the elderly man up by his throat. Jonah kicked and struggled to no effect.

I moved my arms across the floor, searching. I smirked as I found it. I lay on my back, pushing the butt of the rifle to my shoulder and fired. The left side of the angel was blown clean off, exploding into skull fragments and brain matter. Jonah landed on the floor coughing and spluttering. He nodded his thanks to me. I went to help him up, I extended my hand to him, but fell short as I felt a blinding pain in the back of my skull. The world began to spin and I slid down the wall. I saw and angel step over where I had been.

It kicked Jonah in the head and he fell unconscious. Everything began to go black. But I could still hear.

" These to are resourceful and strong. We hadn't expected any casualties." There was a pause.

" Have them transported to one of the camps. We may find use of them yet"


End file.
